Drunk Texting
by nashaeexo
Summary: one shot to Chris Brown - Drunk Texting ft. Jhene Aiko.


**_This just may turn out to be a disaster, but I really like the song and I wanted to write to it. Most of my stories are written according to song. This one took a little longer than I hoped because writer's block is a bitch, but I wanted to get at least one of the like five stories I'm currently writing finished and out there. SO read, leave reviews (whether you liked it, loved it, or hated it) so that I can make the others better and maybe even revise this one. _**

"I'm not doing this with you Noah. You broke up with me. Not the other way around. So you don't get to ask me questions like that. You don't get to tell me what I can and can not wear and who can and can't walk in and out of my house whenever they please. If you want to tell somebody want to do I suggest you go find Nic, but then again, the bullshit you are sprouting might not fly with her either."

Puck rolled his eyes and stormed out of the house with only the clothes on his back, his car keys and his cell phone, slamming the door behind him. She didn't get it. He didn't want to break up but he couldn't take her disobeying his wishes and seeing dudes behind his back, no matter how much of a 'friend' she claimed they were. He knew what they really wanted with her, hell, he used to have that same mentality when he was single. He needed to find something to do to get his mind off of things mainly, her. Otherwise, he'd be in a funk all day. On cue, his phone went off indicating her had a text. It was from Finn and a smiled formed on his lips. A night out drinking with the guys would definitely do the trick.

_Said I'm all up in my feelings_

_Doubled up on this shot_

_Got me feeling some type of way told you I hate you I don't mean it_

_And the only thing that I got_

_Is the pain that you've been feeding_

_Faded, faded, faded, all because of you_

_Now my current situation, trying not to think of you, not to break the rules_

_Why's it always happen, when I get this way?_

_Just can't stop myself, so baby tonight_

**-What's up?-**

**-You awake?-**

**-I know you're up-**

**-Bae quit playing-**

**-Text me back-**

_***What do you want Noah?***_

_I'm blowing up your line_

_I got you on my mind_

_And the truth is hard to fight, so I'll be_

_I'll be drunk texting, drunk texting, drunk texting you_

_Drunk texting, drunk texting you_

_Yeah baby I'll be drunk texting, drunk texting, drunk texting you_

_Drunk texting, drunk texting you_

**-What are you doing?-**

_***Why does that concern you?***_

_***I'm not your girlfriend remember?***_

**-Don't play with me.-**

**-You better not be out with another dude?-**

**_*Who's playing?*_**

**_*Have you been drinking?*_**

**-Why you worried about it? I'm not your man, remember?-**

_***Whatever Puck. I don't care!***_

**-Are you fucking somebody else?-**

_***Bye Puck***_

**-Mercedes-**

**-!?-**

_If by chance you're laying next to someone else right now_

_I hope it's the worst sex ever_

_Hope it's the worst sex ever_

Noah groaned as he leaned against the car window, which happened to be cracked, letting in the only fresh air he seemed to be feeling at the moment. The motion of the car was beginning to turn his stomach and he immediately regretted the night as he thought back to the last of his fifth, maybe it was sixth? No, seventh, it was definitely seventh shot of tequila when he sent the text and put his phone back into his pocket. Two minutes later he was pulling it back out to see if his on again, off again, girlfriend of the last 3 years had replied. She hadn't replied back to his last text. Usually, she didn't go to sleep early when he was hanging out, especially if they had been fighting. He looked at his watch: 2:45am, it was still pretty damn early. He had been trying to ignore his problems by drinking them away. And it seemed to be working for him in the beginning with the first few drinks, but as the club began to empty and couples linked up to head out, it started to hit him, hard. Damn, I fucked up! He though thought to himself. Puck scrolled through his contacts and found her name. His vision was a little hazy but he saw her name clearly. Lost in his own world, he hadn't even noticed when Finn or the other guys pulled up on him.

The bartender had flagged down Finn when he came to order another drink. "Come on dude, let's go. I'm going to take you home." Finn said lifting him up from the seat and slinging one arm across his shoulder. "Can you guys help me get his ass to my car?" he asked the other guys as they rolled up. Sam moved to the other side and he and Finn helped Puck to his feet and out of the club.

"N-no. You can't." Puck staggered.

"Why not?" they all asked in unison turning to him.

"I left my house keys at her place. I only have my car keys. Hey, where's my car?" he asked in a panic.

"Chill dude, Mike is in your car driving behind us." Finn answered calmly sticking his hand up out the window. Puck only relaxed when a hand, followed by a head that belonged to Artie peeked out the window. "He's gonna drop Artie off to Britts, drop off your car and then catch a cab from there."

The two of them rode in silence until Puck noticed they missed the turn to Finn's house. "Dude, this is the long way. Where are we going? We hitting up another place just before we turn it in?" Puck spoke up.

"Nope." Finn deadpanned, his eyes fixated on the road. "I'm dropping you off first, then Sam."

"Dropping me where? I told you I don't have-" he stopped abruptly when they turned down the very familiar street. "I'm not going. You can take me back now, just turn the car around." He groaned as the car came to a complete stop.

"Man, shut up. We're already here and she's expecting you.

"I'm not going in. She's gonna pitch a bitch and curse me out. It's not happening dude. Not tonight." Puck groaned.

"Man up and take your ass in the house." Finn replied.

"Finn's right. Stop being a pussy." Sam interjected.

"Would either of you go in if it was Quinn or Santana?" he asked looking back and forth between Finn and Sam, and they both shook their heads. "I thought so."

"But we're not stupid enough to do something like that." Sam added.

"Whatever." he huffed with his arms folded.

Finn looked back at Sam and within a couple minutes they had successfully dragged Puck out of the car and up to the front of her house. He put up quite a fight, but the two of them together we're able to hold him down. Sam locked on the door and Puck broke free.

"You see, she's sleep. Now let's go." Puck suggested.

"Shut up man. I hear footsteps." Sam replied.

A few seconds later the door Mercedes opened the door wearing a pair of boy shorts and a oversized t-shirt that stopped way above mid-thigh. He bit his lip as he gave her body a quick glance over. Her curly hair was a mess over her head but to him she looked the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked once he finally stopped staring.

Mercedes ignored his question and turned her focus to the other two guys. "Hey boys. You coming in?"

"No thankyou. I've gotta get back home and drop Sam off." Finn replied.

"Just dropping off your delivery." Sam chuckled.

"Cedes' where are the rest of your clothes? Do you even have on shorts?" he asked and reached to lift her shirt up but stopped when she slapped his hand set from her.

"Yea, Tana might be okay, but Queen Quinn Will probably rip you a new one Sam." she giggled knowing that the pregnant girl would probably be really cranky seeing as she couldn't get a good sleep without Sam since he threw away the body pillow she'd gotten as a gift. Sam had become jealous of it, it was the only thing she wanted to sleep with.

"You're right about that." he laughed a little."

"Well I'm sure he can barely walk straight." she mumbled and opened the door wider, allowing them to carry him in. "Drop him wherever."

"Don't you dare. I can walk on my own, thank you." Puck dismissed the boys.

"Alright Cedes, he's all yours. I'll check up on you two tomorrow."

"Why thank you Finn, you shouldn't have." she said sarcastically and Finn shook his head. Puck would be in for a long time.

"Sorry." Sam mouthed.

"Bye Sam." she replied.

Mercedes closed the door behind them and walked back into the house. Noah had made his way to the couch and was just sitting there.

"You know where everything is. The couch is all yours." She stared at him for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and heading upstairs. A few minutes passed and she heard heavy feet along the carpeted floors and then her room door opened. She heard him moving about but didn't bother to turn to face him. The sound of keys, change or something metal hitting the floor filled the room and she thought to herself what he could possibly be doing until she felt him pull the covers back. She should have known that him sleeping on the couch wasn't an option. Puck had always managed to work his way back into the room before sunrise.

"Uhn uh. You are not getting in my bed smelling like that." she groaned and he dropped the sheets and headed to the adjoined bathroom.

Twenty minutes had passed when Noah emerged from the bathroom smelling free of alcohol. He climbed into the bed with her and mindlessly went to wrap his arm around her when he felt something soft that wasn't her. Seriously He thought out loud as he looked at the pillows she had placed in between them so that he wouldn't touch her. He chucked all the pillows to the ground only leaving two on the bed so that he could lay his head on them and she moved over to the edge of the bed.

"Get over here." he growled.

Nothing.

"Quit playing and get over here."

Still nothing.

"Can you please come over here?" he spoke softly staring at the back of her head in the darkness.

"For what?" she snapped, still facing away from him.

"Because I just want you in my arms. Now come here." he rolled on his side and threw an arm over her middle pulling her flush against him and nuzzled her neck placing soft kisses on the skin.

She tried to fight it, but eventually she melted into his arms and tilted her head allowing him better access. His hands traveled up and down length of her arm and she wrapped her legs around his,

"What are we doing?" she asked softly causing him to sit up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to play this game with you or with anyone for that matter. "She turned around to face him.

"What game Cedes?"

"You do this all the time. You get upset for whatever reason and then you break up with me. And when I say fuck you, I'm over it, you come back and then you expect me to still be here waiting for you with open arms at the end of the day."

"Well that's not true, because you could never be over me." he said matter of factly, with a smirk plastered on his face and she hit his chest.

"I'm serious Puck. That's not fair to me."

"Look, I know." he sighed intertwining their fingers. "And I'm sorry. U don't mean to be a dick, it;s just that I get jealous and I don't want anyone - Do you know what it feels like it wake up every morning to wake up scared, afraid that you're gonna leave me?"

"Yes, I do. Every time you walk out that door I think you're gonna get this epiphany and realize I'm not the one for you." she pouted.

He lifted her head with his index finger and planted a kiss on her lips. "That's not going to happen. You'll definitely come to your senses and realize that I don't deserve you or all; that you do for me and that you can do so much better than me."

"Baby, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." she murmured against his lips.

"Even better than your shoes?"

"Hmmm," she pretended to think and he pouted rolling his eyes. "I'm kidding." she giggled.

"Good, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Noah."

_**Chris Brown – Drunk Texting ft. Jhene Aiko**_


End file.
